


Smoke, Steam, Sweat

by icefeathxr



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icefeathxr/pseuds/icefeathxr
Summary: Mathias misses Jan but is too shy to say so. Jan knows how to get it out of him.
Relationships: Denmark/Netherlands (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Smoke, Steam, Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just wanted to say thank you for reading my stuff!

“You should look a little further beyond yourself Jan. You’re missing things.” Mathias huffed into his coffee. 

The steam coming off the cup shrouded his face, the light hit it just perfectly. His sharp features softened and blended into the setting sun. The steam replaced by him taking a drag off his cigarette.

“It’s not my fault. You’re always behind something. Smoke, steam, sweat. I can only look as far as you let me.” 

Jan answered back honestly. He wasn’t blind by any means. Mathias was a bizarre character, only putting up more walls when they were together. Perhaps Jan did the same he thought. Even though it was more implicit... Jan held a very serious look. 

“Can’t see you if you’re gone.”

“Gone? Dude I’m right here?” Mathias tried to play coy- not liking when someone stuck their fingers in his scars.

Jan kept silent but sent him a knowing look before dipping his eyes down to tend to his coffee.

“I- Hey listen! I’m not keeping anything from you!”

“Didn’t say you were.” Still not lifting his eyes.

The sun quickly dipped behind the skyline promptly replaced by bright lights that hung along the harbour. Not wanting to make Mathias stew in his mind, Jan grabbed his hand and started to drag him along the main city centre of Copenhagen. 

“Hey! Why are ya pulling me?!”

“Don’t want to open up in public? Well, then I know how to make you open up in private.” He calmly answered over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of Mathias’s face turn red. 

Jan promptly walked Mathias back first into the brick wall outside his apartment. He placed his hand beside Mathias’s head and stared down at him.

“Hm... Well? We’re all alone.”

“Can’t we just fuck and move on? I can’t think straight like this.”

“Later, if you wish. But not right now. Tell me how exactly I’m ‘missing’ things?”

Mathias’s face burned hot with embarrassment. “I... I don’t know...” He looked away from him. “I’m sick of you leaving alright?” 

Jan takes his other hand and caresses Mathias’s cheek to bring his eyes back to his own. “I always come back don’t I, pet?”

The truth was that Jan above all didn’t want to overwhelm Mathias. His heart ached for him, over and over replaying how he reacted to Jan just looking at him. How Mathias could just touch him and send sparks down his spine. But Mathias didn’t know this. Just like Jan didn’t know how many times Mathias clutched at his chest because he felt so damn lonely without Jans warmth beside him. His wild needing to be held before it barred its teeth.

A silence fell upon them. 

Silence is eloquent when you let it speak.

Jan stepped right up to Mathias effectively pinning him against the wall and let the hand on Mathias’s cheek keep him still when he pulled into a kiss. An edge of grit but ever-loving, they remained until Mathias pulled back with a smirk. Jan shamelessly stared at his face, relieved to see his lover instead of a flimsy facade.

“Now... what was that about a fuck?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on twitter! [@icefeathxr](http://www.twitter.com/icefeathxr)


End file.
